1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum collector, and more particularly to a multi-function vacuum collector including a control or valve device for switching or controlling the vacuum collector to collect the dirt or the ash either from the wood working machines or from the ground or the other places.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vacuum collectors comprise a duct arm or a trunk for directing toward the dust or dirt or fume to be collected, an electric vacuum motor or pump for vacuuming or drawing the dust or dirt or fume into or through the duct arm or the trunk, and a screen filter member attached to one end of the duct arm or the trunk for receiving and collecting the dirt.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,785 to Lin discloses one of the typical dust collecting machines designed and provided for collecting or removing the dirt or ash from the machine tools, such as the wood working machines.
However, the typical dust collecting machines may only be used to vacuum or collect the dirt or ash from the machine tools, such as the wood working machines only, but may not be used to vacuum or collect the dirt or ash from the ground or the other places.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,249 to Lin discloses another typical dust collecting machine also designed and provided for collecting or removing the dirt or ash from the machine tools, such as the wood working machines.
However, similarly, the typical vacuum collectors may only be used to vacuum or collect the dirt or ash from the plants where the machine tools, such as the wood working machines are located, but may not be used to vacuum or collect the dirt or ash from the ground or the other places.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vacuum collectors.